


Lovely Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa Kaza is a twenty-two year old teacher who just transferred to the prestigious Cherry Blossom Academy For Girls, not long after she begins teaching Misa meets Megumi Maru, who quickly works her way into Misa's heart and thoughts.</p><p>Will Misa and Megumi's budding relationship be able to survive or will Megumi and Misa be torn apart before they even get off the ground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Lovely Teacher**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

_Misa Kaza is a twenty-two year old teacher who just transferred to the prestigious Cherry Blossom Academy For Girls, not long after she begins teaching Misa meets Megumi Maru, who quickly works her way into Misa's heart and thoughts._

_Will Misa and Megumi's budding relationship be able to survive or will Megumi and Misa be torn apart before they even get off the ground?_

 

Chapter 1: Misa's Arrival

Twenty-two year old Misa Kaza parked her car in the Faculty Parking Lot, after retrieving her portfolio and purse from the trunk she locked her car and walked towards the main entrance to the Cherry Blossom Academy For Girls, for Misa this was a lifelong dream come true.  Her parents didn't have the money to send her here when she was in high school (Due to the fact that her Father abandoned Misa and her Mother for his Misstress when Misa graduated from the eighth grade)  Misa smiled as she entered the Cherry Blossom Academy, hopeful for her future here.


	2. Chapter 2

Misa walked into the Headmistress' office, Headmistress Mizuki Aki welcomed Misa with a smile and a handshake.

"Ah Ms. Kaza, on time, and prompt.  I'd like to see that in all of my teachers." she said.  "Yes Headmistress." Misa said with a bow.

"Now then Ms. Kaza, you will be teaching Drama & Theatre, room 1298 on the second floor." Misa nods slowly.

"I must warn you Ms. Kaza, there are a few girls in your class that come from wealthy families and they will hit on you." Mizuki said.

"I'll be all right Headmistress, thank you for this opportunity." Misa said before bowing a second time.  Then she left Mizuki's office.  As Misa walked down the hallway she could feel the eyes of all the students on her, it was like they were undressing Misa with their and it made the twenty-two year old very unconfortable.

Misa finally found her classroom and thankfully it was empty, Misa quickly went about the task of setting up, thirty minutes later Misa heard the bell ring and her students began coming into the classroom and taking their seats.

Misa cleared her throat and sat on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed.

"Good mornng ladies, my name is Ms. Kaza and I will be your Drama & Theatre teacher." Misa explained. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia Hitomi and her sister Saya entered Misa's class first, Rukia looked Misa up and down with lust in her eyes.  Misa felt uncomfortable when she locked eyes with Rukia, but just then-.

"Good morning Teacher." a sweet voice said, Misa looked past Rukia and saw the girl who had spoken, she had long, shoulder-length hair, piercing almond shaped hazel eyes.  Misa also saw how this girl fit perfectly into her uniform.

"Good morning uh..." Misa said as she looked at her roll sheet.

"My name is Megumi Maru, Teacher." the girl said shyly.  Misa smiled and marked Megumi present.  Rukia was angered by this, she wanted the new teacher to only be looking at her and Saya, not a bottom feeder like Megumi Maru.  Rukia will make this new teacher pay for her insulence. 


End file.
